Redención amorosa
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: -Nos mataste a mi hijo, a sus amigos y a mí, bastardo... -Y tu mataste a mis amigos, perra... Springtrap y Puppet, atrapados en esa atracción de terror, tal vez un chico castaño pueda ayudarlos a encontrar el descanso eterno y a hacer más que las pases. (REEDITADO)
1. CA20: Redención amorosa

**Redención amorosa**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 29 de Febrero de 2015**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí con la reedición de uno de los One-Shots que más me enorgullece… _Aaahhh_ … Que buenos tiempos donde la uni no consumía mi alma… Tanto ;n;

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con el One-Shot Hetero de FNAF, de una Shipp un tanto rara, pero YOLO, espero les guste. Este es un Universo Alternativo de mi fic, "El Nuevo Guardia" aquí solo hay 5 niños muertos y Puppet es la madre de Golden, los Guardias (Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, Phone Guy (Scott) y otros tantos) murieron a manos de los animatrónicos y Arturo es un... Sera mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos, al igual que el papel de los 2 OC's que he recibido hasta el momento fue adaptado para este One-Shot, espero les guste.

Basado los personajes creados por **Scott Cawthon** y los diseños de **Pole Bear y SweetGirl90** , además de menciones especiales a personajes de otros autores. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Arturo Molina, Judie, Miko, Isusch, Kevin y María** son de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Jack Jeager** es propiedad de **Mercenary Grey Fox.**

 **Lucas Dent** es propiedad de **Mister Conde de Urano.**

Los nombres de los niños: Fredrick (Freddy), Amy (Chica), Brian (Bonnie), Alex (Foxy) y Lance (Golden) son de **Pole Bear.**

Los diseños de Springtrap, Vincent, Fritz y los niños son **de Pole Bear.**

Los diseños de Puppet, Vinny, Brad y Patricia (Al igual que los nombres dados a estos 3 últimos) son de **SweetGirl90.**

Los nombres de Vinny, Brad y Patricia son de **SweetGirl90 y Kuomi-Kun.**

El diseño de Arturo es mío.

 **Nota:** Los animatrónicos estarán como en el juego, pero en un momento dado Springtrap y Puppet obtendrán su forma humanizada.

 **Nota 2:** Además, aunque es muy similar, la manera en cómo sucedieron los asesinatos tiene sus diferencias, así que no crean que esto paso en el mundo del fic de **"El nuevo guardia"**.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Redención Amorosa**

Finalmente había acabado, al fin acabo con esas malditas cosas, sus amigos y su hermano, pero sobre todo, su pequeño Vinny habían sido vengados, no importaba lo que intentara cualquier loco que comprara ese maldito lugar para intentar abrirlo de nuevo, él, Vincent Cawthon, había dejado definitivamente inservibles a esos malditos robots, solo le faltaba el asqueroso traje de conejo dorado y la maldita marioneta y su trabajo estaría completo, ese maldito lugar jamás volvería a abrir sus puertas... Pero entonces...

-Sabemos lo que hiciste Vincent-Decían varios susurros detrás de él, con miedo se giró para ver con horror 5 figuras espectrales, y lo peor fue que las reconoció, eran los niños que asesino en su primer intento de acabar con la pizzería después del incidente con su pequeño y adorado hijo.

-¡No! ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!-Grito empezando a perder los nervios.

-Esto es tú culpa.

-Tú nos hiciste esto.

-Vincent...

-¡NO!-Entonces la figura del niño rubio empezó a acercarse a él-¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE!-Empezó a huir de la espectral figura, pero esta lo perseguía por toda la habitación, y las otras 4 figuras bloqueaban la salida... Entonces se le ocurrió una idea descabellada, presuroso se acercó al traje del conejo dorado y se lo puso, entonces la figura se quedó quieta, eso estuvo cerca, no pudo evitar reír de alivio, pero entonces...

Escucho el sonido de un resorte soltándose y todo se soltó sobre él, las partes animatrónicas del traje lo empezaron a aplastar y posteriormente a atravesar su cuerpo, rápidamente cayó al suelo, convulsionando por el dolor... Así que ese era su final... Todo lo que hizo... Lo había llevado a esto... No se quejaba... Sabía que se lo merecía... Lo último que vio fue a las figuras desapareciendo del lugar mientras sonreían.

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando despertó, todo estaba oscuro, no sabía cómo, pero al parecer estaba vivo... O eso creyó hasta que se vio en el ensangrentado traje de conejo... No sabía cómo, pero no estaba ni vivo ni muerto, solo estaba consiente, se levantó atraído por lo que parecía el sonido del llanto de una mujer, a oscuras recorrió la pizzería y noto que el llanto provenía de la cocina, este abrió tímidamente la puerta y vio que el llanto provenía de la marioneta.

-¿Quien está ahí?-Pregunto la marioneta entre sollozos sin fijarse.

-Un amigo-Dijo pensando que este sería una especie de loco sueño-¿Por qué lloras?

-Estoy sola, mi hijo y sus amigos me dejaron atrás.

-No creo que eso pasara, seguro volverán.

-Tu no lo entiendes-Dijo aun sin dirigirle la mirada-Ellos lograron cometer su venganza y mataron al bastardo que nos asesinó, pero yo estaba atrapada aquí en la cocina, por lo que no pude ayudarlos y ahora estaré atrapada aquí para siempre... ¡Y después de que los uniera a sus cuerpos animatrónicos y entre los 6 matáramos a tantos guardias!

Entonces Vincent se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, ahora entendía todo, furioso corrió hacia la marioneta y le dio un golpe en la cara. Ante esto, la marioneta se tomó la zona golpeada y se incorporó notando que había estado hablando con alguien y no con una voz de su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Con que por tu culpa todos mis amigos y mi hermano murieron, ahora todo tiene sentido... Ya lo recuerdo, eres la mujer que no paraba de llorar fuera de la pizzería, la única testigo de mi crimen, a la que tuve que silenciar para cumplir con mi objetivo-Ante esas palabras la marioneta paso a verlo furiosa.

-¡Vincent!-Dijo lanzándose contra el conejo para empezar a golpearlo brutalmente en la cara-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

-¡Mi culpa! ¡Si te hubieras quedado muerta nada de esto habría pasado!

-¡Tú nos mataste! ¡A mi hijo! ¡A sus amigos! ¡Y a mí! ¡Maldito Bastardo!

-Tenia mis motivos-Dijo quitándose a la marioneta de encima y empezando a intercambiar golpes con esta-Si, admito que no fue mi mejor decisión, pero tú no tenías por qué matar a mis compañeros de trabajo y amigos, maldita perra... Jeremy, Fritz, Scott, Mike y los demás, ellos no tenían nada que ver con esto...

-¿Y cómo me aseguras que ellos no harían lo mismo? ¡Todos ustedes son iguales!

-¡Cállate!-Digo dándole un golpe a la marioneta derribándola-¡Claro que no éramos iguales! ¡No justificare lo que hice! ¡Pero ellos no serían capaces de lo mismo que yo! ¡Jeremy era alguien cobarde, pero de gran corazón! ¡Fritz era un genio con un futuro brillante por delante! ¡Mi único hermano, Scott a pesar de saber lo que hice, nunca me juzgo y aunque nunca se lo impedí, jamás me delato! ¡Y Mike, sabía ver el lado positivo de todo y todos! ¡Y tú y tus engendros los mataron a sangre fría!

-¡No te atrevas a decir nada de ellos!-Grito incorporándose para lanzarse nuevamente sobre el conejo-¡Fredrick era el niño más educado que podría haber conocido! ¡Amy era la niña más tierna del mundo! ¡Brian era el alma más amable y pura que haya existido! ¡Alex era travieso pero valiente! ¡Y mi pequeño Lance, él era lo que más amaba en este mundo!

-¡Esos mocosos jamás superarían a Vinny! ¡Y menos después de lo que hicieron!

-¿Quien?

-Nadie que te importe... Pero por tu culpa ahora estamos atrapados aquí... ¡TAL VEZ PARA SIEMPRE!

-¡Cállate! ¡Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí! ¡ESE ERES TÚ!

En eso ambos se dan un golpe cruzado y salen volando a partes opuestas de la cocina, se incorporaron y se miraron el uno al otro con un incalculable odio.

-Esto no tiene caso-Dijo Springtrap antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!

-Lejos... ¡DE TI!-Dijo antes de retirase.

Y el tiempo paso, tanto Vincent como María, la mujer que poseyó a Puppet, se la pasaban el día lamentándose de todo, llorando en silencio, evitando que el otro lo oyera por orgullo, a veces para entretenerse, María simulaba cocinar aunque no tuviera ingredientes, imaginándose que cocinaba espectaculares platillos para su amado hijo, pero al momento de "Servir la comida" la realidad la golpeaba y se encerraba en el viejo lavavajilla a llorar, mientras que Vincent se ponía a jugar las máquinas de Árcade que estaban en la habitación secreta, donde irónicamente murió pero a la vez el único lugar donde la marioneta no podía entrar, pero cuando llegaba a la máxima puntuación y ponía su nombre en el tablero, veía las otras marcas, donde figuraban los nombres de sus tres amados hijos, lo cual lo llevaba a una gran melancolía que se volvían lágrimas, la única compañía que tenían en común era una pequeña rata café que deambulaba libre por la pizzería encontrándose con ambos de vez en cuando, María, lo llamo Arturo y Vincent lo llamo Molina...

...

 **-Arturo:** ¡ESPERA UN MINUTO!-Grito Arturo molesto interrumpiendo la narración de su creador-¡ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE EN ESE MUNDO SOY UNA RATA!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bu... Bueno... Yo...-Empezó a buscar una explicación el escritor.

 **-Dimentor:** No te quejes Arti-Dijo Dimentor el OC a su lado-Yo tengo una versión pony y una versión pato antropomórfico... Ambas más poderosas que yo-Dijo con pesar.

 **-Arturo:** ¡AUN ASÍ ESTO ES DEMASIADO! ¡CÁMBIALO!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero...

 **-Arturo:** ¡QUE LO CAMBIES!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ta gueno-Dijo el escritor antes de reanudar la narración.

...

La única compañía que tenían en común era el viento que se colaba de vez en cuando por los vidrios rotos de las ventanas y hacia un ligero, pero rítmico silbido.

Así pasaron varios años...

Hasta que unos tipos entraron y recorrieron el lugar, metieron a la marioneta en una caja y buscaron algún animatrónico, pero estos estaban destruidos, al menos servirían de lámparas y percheros.

Tiempo después encontraron la zona segura y se llevaron a Springtrap, cuando lo sacaron de la caja de madera, se descubrió a sí mismo en un entorno bastante tétrico, parecía una recreación de la pizzería, pero hecha para verse más vieja y perturbadora, la recorrió notando que los restos de los animatrónicos estaban ahí, Freddy había sido convertido en una especie de Perchero, mientras que Bonnie, Chica y Foxy habían sido convertidos en lámparas, cuando paso por la lámpara hecha de la cabeza de Chica, sin querer presiono un botón en el suelo que dejo salir a quien menos quería encontrarse... La marioneta...

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Gritaron los 2 viéndose molestos.

Después de discutir un rato gritándose e insultándose la marioneta decidió lanzarse contra el conejo, y los dos notaron algo de lo que no se habían percatado en un inicio, y es que la marioneta estaba atada al techo.

-¡Maldición!-Gritaba mientras se balanceaba tratando de soltarse de las ataduras.

-JAJAJAJAJA-Se rio sarcásticamente el conejo-Miren nada más, la marioneta al fin fue atada con sus hilos.

-¡JÓDETE!-Le dijo mientras le alzaba el dedo, entonces Springtrap dispuesto a irse noto que había un periódico en el piso lo levanto notando un artículo junto a una perturbadora foto de Freddy y leyó: " _La Atracción del Horror: La nueva atracción de terror esta lista para asustarte hasta los calcetines..._ " Siguió leyendo y entendió todo, al parecer habían pasado 30 años desde que la pizzería cerro y él se infiltro para desmantelar a los animatrónicos... Vaya que había perdido la noción del tiempo estando encerrado en la pizzería... Pero también se enteró que la nueva atracción trataba de revivir la leyenda del lugar, pero sospechosamente habían abierto la atracción en otro país... Para ser más exactos, en Tlaxcala, México, como si no quisieran que alguien relacionado entrara a curiosear, entonces noto el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y vio a un chico castaño vestido con un traje de guardia de seguridad café, el cual hacia girar con sus dedos unas llaves mientras silbaba.

-Primera noche, pan comido, Segunda noche otro pan comido-Se dijo así mismo el castaño mientras se dirigía a la oficina al fondo del lugar, ambos se preguntaban quién era ese nuevo guardia, por lo que tratarían de atraparlo, cada uno por sus propios fines, cada uno a su manera, Springtrap trataba de llegar a él directamente, mientras que Puppet lanzaba ilusiones de versiones "Fantasmales" de ella, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Mangle y Ballon Boy, tratando de decirle que la liberara, el Guardia resulto tomar esto algo mal, cada que Puppet trataba de llamar su atención, este daba los gritos de Terror más grandes que hubieran escuchado alguna vez, y cuando Springtrap se acercaba este guardia desesperado hacía sonar como loco unas bocinas con la voz de Ballon Boy, haciendo que Springtrap se hartara y fuera a buscar de donde salía esa voz para callarla, pero no encontraba nada, así paso la semana, volviéndose ambos más activos en el intento de acercarse al chico, la única vez que Springtrap logro llegar a la oficina, este escapo por el ducto de ventilación y el conejo lo persiguió por toda la atracción hasta que dieron las 6 de la mañana, cuando se trataba de huir, el chico era realmente rápido...

Pero entonces, en su quinta noche ahí, y por lo que parecía, la sexta noche del castaño, al sonar las 6 de la mañana la alarma de los sistemas empezó a sonar, el castaño desesperado empezó a reiniciar los sistemas, pero estos no reaccionaban, entonces el lugar se empezó a incendiar, Springtrap intento escapar aprovechando que el guardia lo mantuvo esa noche cerca de la entrada, pero la débil estructura empezó a ceder cayendo el techo en grandes bloques, bloqueando la entrada, su única esperanza era salir por la salida de emergencia al otro lado del lugar, apresurado corrió por los pasillos en llamas, hasta que una sección del techo cayó sobre él imposibilitándole el moverse entonces vio un par de piernas pasar frente a él, por lo que pensando que era el guardia, decidió pedir ayuda.

-¡AYUDA!

El sonido de los pasos se detuvo, entonces escucho una risa maliciosa.

-Jajaja, miren lo que tenemos aquí-Vincent levanto la mirada y vio a la marioneta-Oh, justicia, dulce justicia, ahora quien es el indefenso y atrapado-Dijo antes de voltearse-Hasta nunca Vincent-Empezó a retirarse, pero otra sección del techo se colapsó atrapando ahora a la marioneta.

-Jajá-Rio Springtrap maliciosamente-Decías.

-Cállate idiota.

Empezaron a discutir, pero cuando notaron que las llamas se acercaban más y más dejaron al otro de lado empezando a pedir a gritos ayuda, con la esperanza de que el guardia atendiera sus llamados, pero cuando las llamas los alcanzaron aceptaron su final.

-¡VINNY!-Grito el conejo.

-¡LANCE!-Grito la marioneta.

Entonces el resto del edificio colapso sobre ellos, y entonces todo quedo oscuro, cuando abrieron los ojos lo primero que vieron fue la luna llena, se incorporaron y vieron a un montón de reporteros y policías recorriendo las ruinas del edificio, pero al parecer no los veían, ya que pasaban a lado, entre e incluso a través de ellos como si no estuvieran ahí, el fantasma del guardia vio a la fantasma de la mujer pelinegra entonces noto que al igual que los niños, ellos recuperaron la forma que tenían antes de morir.

-¡Ayúdenme!-Empezó a gritar la mujer tratando de llamar la atención de los periodistas y policías-¡Aquí hay un asesino!-Pero no la escuchaban, Vincent solo observo molesto sin decir una palabra.

-Esperen un momento y los atiendo-Dijo una tercera voz que llamo la atención de los dos fantasmas y vieron a su lado al castaño sonriéndoles amablemente mientras los veía, entonces tomo los restos de Springtrap y lo coloco en el fondo, entonces tomo una figurita de Freddy y le tomo una foto-¡Rayos! ¡El conejo casi no se ve!

Un buen rato pasó y todos se retiraron, excepto el castaño, entonces saco un sarape mexicano y se cubrió con él, tanto el guardia morado como la pelinegra se sorprendieron al ver como el chico se volvía semitransparente como ellos.

-Ahora, díganme sus asuntos pendientes-Dijo el castaño sentándose en una mesa que quien sabe de dónde la saco y serbia algo de chocolate caliente.

-¿Eh?-Se preguntaron los 2.

-Oh, cierto, aun no me presento, disculpen, es que con la crisis económica me veo obligado a tomar varios trabajos y me despisto un poco-Dijo antes de levantarse y hacer una reverencia-Soy Arturo Molina, un Cegador de Almas, bueno, soy un cuarto cegador de almas, mi abuelo se enamoró de una humana y de ahí salió mi padre y de él y mi madre salí yo.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron los dos extrañados con el chico.

-Perdón, exceso de detalles, supongo que no saben que es un Cegador de Almas, bueno, antes éramos conocidos como Shinigamis o Dioses de la muerte, pero después de que aparecieran los verdaderos Shinigamis en ese incidente con Death Notes en Japón, tuvimos que cambiarnos de nombre, ahora que lo pienso, los Cegadores de Almas de Japón son muy conflictivos, si no fuera por ese tal Ichigo Kurosaki, quien sabe que hubiera hecho ese Aizen.

-Eso no nos dice nada-Dijo la fantasma pelinegra.

-Oh, sí lo siento, es que tengo la mala costumbre de divagar, jeje, es que como duermo muy poco a veces me desvió del tema, aunque no soy el único, según se, un tal Rokudo Rinne de Japón y varios Cegadores de Almas con ascendencia humana, pasan por lo mismo, todo por lo caras que son nuestras herramientas de trabajo.

-¡VE AL GRANO!-Dijo la uva con patas desesperándose.

-Bueno, bueno, no te esponjes-Dijo tratando de calmar a su cliente, antes de tomar un trajo de su chocolate caliente-Soy un Cegador de Almas...

-¡ESO YA LO DIJISTE!-Gritaron los dos perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya se, ya se... Bueno, como ya dije, soy un Cegador de Almas, mi trabajo es ayudar a las almas atrapadas en este mundo a transmigrar al otro, también combatir huecos, y otras cosas más, supongo que ahora que saben esto, les interesara contratar mis servicios.

-¡Sí!-Gritaron los dos poniéndose ante el castaño-¡Quiero ver de nuevo a mi hijo!-Entonces los dos se vieron desafiantes-¡Este/Esta no se merece nada! ¡Es un/una asesino/asesina serial!

-¡Hablen uno a la vez!-Dijo el castaño.

Volvieron a verse el uno al otro y como si fuera una competencia, ambos se pusieron a gritar el por qué el otro no merecía obtener el descanso eterno.

-¡Ya basta!-Dijo el castaño molesto, ya que como dormía poco los gritos lo sacaban de quicio-¡Solo muéstrenme lo que paso!-Entonces se levantó del asiento y puso sus dedos en las frentes de los fantasmas y vio la vida de ambos y sus muertes-Ya veo...

-¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunto Vincent sintiendo un leve mareo.

-Entre en sus mentes para saber por lo que han pasado, y déjenme decirles que, aunque entiendo sus motivos, no justifica que los dos se pusieran a matar niños y guardias...

-Pero...-Empezó María.

-¡Pero nada!... Normalmente un Cegador de Almas debería mandarlos al infierno...

-¡¿Qué?!-Se asustaron los dos.

-Pero... Sus historias me dieron lastima, por los que los llevare a la sociedad de Almas, como si nada hubiera pasado...

-¡¿En serio?!-Preguntaron aliviados.

-Sí, solo son 1 millón de pesos cada uno.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron los 2 sorprendidos.

-Oigan, no es mi culpa que la tarifa sea tan cara, bueno, su reacción me dice que no tienen el dinero... Pero pueden trabajar para mí por 10 años y con eso saldaran la cuenta.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron los 2.

-Oigan es eso, o quedarse anclados a este lugar hasta que otro Cegador llegué y los envié al infierno por lo que hicieron.

-Bien-Dijeron resignados.

-Genial.

-Solo tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte-Dijo la pelinegra-¿Por qué no nos ofreciste esto desde antes? Y ¿Cómo sobreviviste al incendio?

-Bueno, como sus almas estaban selladas no los reconocí como almas así que pensaba que realmente eran robots asesinos, como los de esa película de terror que vi, era una donde dos amigos se alían para detener una invasión mecánica y al final resulta que solo fue su imaginación, aunque si me traumo un poco, jejeje...

-¡ESO NO NOS INTERESA!-Gritaron los 2.

-Bueno... Y sobre como sobreviví, pues usé mi sarape espiritual-Dijo señalando su prenda multicolor-Que me permite pasar del plano físico al espiritual con solo ponérmelo, se supone que solo debemos usarlo para el trabajo, así que no se lo digan a mis superiores-Ante esto, un foco se prendió sobre Vincent.

-¿Así que no debemos decírselo a tus superiores?

-Exacto.

-Bien, no lo hare, mientras me lleves a esa, Sociedad de almas...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como lo oyes, o me llevas o le diré a tus superiores lo que hiciste para salvar tu pellejo.

-Ta bueno-Respondió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros-Supongo que va tanto por ti como por María...

-Preferiría que esta perra no me acompañe.

-Lo mismo dijo, bastardo-Respondió la pelinegra.

-¡Ya basta!...-Exclamo molesto-Oh me los llevo a los 2 o los dejo a los dos, pero no pienso dejar a uno por el otro, ahora prepárense, que nos vamos-Dijo guardando la mesa, las tazas y sillas y pasando a sacar una hoz-¡Ahora tómense de la mano!

-¡Pero...!-Iban a empezar a quejarse.

-¡Que se las tomen!-Dijo de forma autoritaria y los dos fantasmas se tomaron de la mano y el castaño los tomo de sus manos libres y se concentró-¡A la rueda, rueda de san miguel, San miguel...!

-¡¿QUÉ ES TODO ESO?!-Preguntaron los dos molestos con el castaño.

-Oh, se ve que no tienen un poco de sentido del humor-Dijo suspirando. Entonces Arturo hizo brillar su guadaña y con el mango toco la frente de los 2 y estos se convirtieron en mariposas negras, este hizo lo mismo y las tres mariposas emprendieron vuelo, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alto un portal apareció y los adsorbió. De pronto los tres tomaron su forma humana.

-Oh no-Dijo Arturo.

-¡¿Como que "Oh no"?!-Preguntaron los dos asustados.

-Al parecer se dieron cuenta de mi falta, por lo que, en castigo, tendremos un fuerte aterrizaje...

-¡¿Fuerte aterrizaje?!

Entonces empezaron a aumentar su velocidad drásticamente y salieron disparados al final del portal estrellándose con el suelo.

Cuando Vincent, se despertó estaba tumbado en un muy verde césped, se incorporó y estaba en lo que parecía ser los límites de un bosque y a lo lejos se veía un pueblo algo pobre.

- _¡Auch!_ -Dijo tomándose la cabeza entonces noto que había un par de cosas largas y suaves sobre esta, vio un lago cerca de él y se acercó y se sorprendió al ver su reflejo, parecía una bizarra versión hibrida entre él y el traje de Springtrap, parecía un humano con partes de conejo, estaba a punto de dar un enorme grito pero entonces escucho otro que ahogo el suyo, volteo en la dirección en la que escucho el grito y se sorprendió al ver lo que parecía una mujer pelinegra de ropas negras con un maquillaje que recordaba a la marioneta de la pizzería, esta volteo y se le quedo viendo, ambos se quedaron viendo anonadados hasta que unos ruidos de quejidos se oyeron a sus espaldas.

- _Ay_ , creo que dormí chueco-Se quejaba el castaño, el cual estaba vestido con lo que parecía un oscuro traje de charro mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¡TÚ!-Gritaron los 2-¡Explica que es lo que acaba de pasar!-Exigieron saber.

El castaño los observo un poco adormilado, bostezo y exclamo.

-¿Acaso llego el circo al pueblo?-Ante la tonta pregunta ambos corrieron hacia el castaño y le dieron un golpe en la cara, tirándolo nuevamente al suelo- _¡Auch!_

Entonces los dos empezaron a gritarle al castaño exigiendo una explicación, el aturdido chico solo atinó a decir.

-¿Los conozco?-Por lo que se ganó otro golpe doble.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-Pregunto una chica castaña y bajita vestida como catrina llegando al lugar.

-¡Judie! ¡HOLA!-Saludo el aturdido castaño, la chica solo se acercó al castaño y le dio una bofetada que lo mando a rodar un par de metros-¡¿QUÉ ACASO HOY ES EL DÍA DE GOLPEAR A ARTURO?!-Pregunto molesto.

-No, eso es el 15 de cada mes, pero si sigues así lo será hoy-Dijo la chica con un tono irritado-Mira como los degastes, es tu décimo quinta transmigración incompleta este mes, y apenas es 5 de mes.

-Bueno, nadie es perfecto-Se defendió el castaño-Además a Simón le va bien desde que es mitad botarga del doctor Simi, el bar de Don Tequila no sería lo mismo si no fuera una botella humanoide, Carolina bajo muchos kilos al volverse mitad muñeca Barbie, el Bronie de Gerardo adora ser mitad Pony y...-Se calló al recibir un coscorrón de parte de su amiga.

-No te hagas Arti, tal vez les vaya bien en sus nuevas formas, pero no les es muy cómodo tener esas formas... A excepción de Carolina y Gerardo... Pero, aun así, debes mejorar tu transmigración.

-Lo hare, lo hare, pero es que tengo mucho trabajo como para dedicarme a eso del entrenamiento.

-Si aceptaras la ayuda de tu familia...

-¡SABES QUE QUIERO VALERME POR MI MISMO!

-Bueno-Dijo Judie antes de suspirar-La central te envía esto-Dijo dándole un pergamino al chico, este lo desenvolvió y leyó.

-Tenía que ser-Se quejó.

-Disculpen-Pregunto la marioneta humanoide-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Verán, mi buen amigo les hizo una transmigración incompleta, en serio lo lamento.

-¿Transmigración incompleta?-Pregunto el conejo humanoide.

-Verán, cuando un alma pasa del mundo de los vivos a este, se le llama transmigración, pero cuando un Cegador incompetente realiza mal la transmigración, al no remover las impurezas del alma en cuestión, al llegar aquí la apariencia de la persona es fusionada con el objeto más apegado a esta en vida y este tipo de almas ya no son candidatas a la reencarnación, lamentablemente los efectos son irreversibles, por lo que tendrán esa forma el resto de la eternidad...

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron los 2 tan fuerte que las aves a lo lejos emprendieron vuelo.

-Y eso no es todo-Dijo Arturo terminando de leer el pergamino y dirigiendo su vista a sus clientes-¿Por qué no me dijeron que eran gringos?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-Pregunto Springtrap.

-Las almas de los Gringos, solo pueden ser transmigradas por cegadores gringos, así como las almas mexicanas solo pueden ser transmigradas por cegadores mexicanos, de la misma manera que el resto de los países, odio que esas diferenciaciones por frontera sigan incluso en este mundo... Pero tengo que aceptar el sistema...-Dijo antes de suspirar-Bien, será mejor que se preparen porque tendré que llevarlos a la zona correspondiente de su ciudad.

-¿Los llevaras hasta allá?-Pregunto Judie.

-Si-Respondió el castaño con pesar-Fue el castigo que los superiores me impusieron-Dijo empezando a hacer un puchero ante lo que la chica lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate Arti, y me saludas a Miko en el camino.

-Si-Dijo el chico sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

-Y si vez algo de Yaoi, recuerda tomar fotos-Le susurro la chica al oído.

-Si-Respondió viendo a otro lado.

Y el viaje empezó, después de pasar al pueblo para obtener provisiones y Arturo recogiera unas cosas que necesitaban para acampar, emprendieron el rumbo. Pasadas unas horas de tenso silencio, la marioneta decidió hablar.

-Oye Arturo, esa Judie ¿Es tu novia?

-Jajá-El chico rio levemente sonrojado-No que va, somos amigos muy cercanos, casi hermanos, cuando murió en un accidente, ella, Miko, Kevin e Isusch se conocieron, yo en ese entonces era aprendiz de cegador, pero vi potencial en ellos y los recomendé, los 5 nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y por eso somos como hermanos, el único problema es que irónicamente, los 4 me superaron, es más, si no fuera porque tengo la sangre de mi abuelo, no estaría encadenado a este trabajo, pero así es la vida... Aunque todos te traten como incompetente y la vergüenza de tu familia-Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero que resulto audible para sus dos acompañantes.

-No creo que seas un incompetente, si, tal vez no seas el más hábil, pero eso se arregla con trabajo duro y perseverancia-Dijo la marioneta sonriéndole mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Gracias María-Dijo el castaño-Y perdónenme por intentar estafarlos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Se exaltaron los dos deteniéndose.

-Sí, es que como cegador hibrido, las herramientas de mi trabajo me cuestan mucho más que las de un cegador puro, así que trato de obtener la mayor cantidad que puedo con cada trabajo... Bueno-Dijo ajustando su mochila-Sera mejor apresurarnos, ya que el camino es muy largo.

-¡Camino!-Exclamo Springtrap-¿Iremos a pie?

-Si-Dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros-En este mundo no está permitida la tecnología... Pero al menos tenemos ambientes más limpios y puros que el más limpio y puro del mundo de los vivos-Dijo admirando los hermosos bosques que rodeaban el camino.

Y la noche llego, el castaño y el conejo pescaron unos cuantos peces en el arroyo y la marioneta los cocino.

- _Hmm..._ Este pescado esta exquisito, eres una gran cocinera María-Dijo el castaño alegre.

-Gracias-Respondió la marioneta.

-Pues yo pruebo el mío algo raro... Como crudo, pero quemado a la vez-Dijo el conejo.

-Oh, supongo que no lo puse el tiempo suficiente en el fuego, lo siento-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ante esto el conejo la vio molesto-Lastima que no te pueda preparar otro, ¿No crees?, tal vez tus amigos te darían un poco, pero no están aquí, ya que los acabamos-Dijo antes de terminarse el suyo.

-Hasta aquí llego el conejo amable-Dijo antes de lanzarse contra la marioneta empezando otra pelea.

-¡Chicos! ¡Deténganse!-Pidió el castaño, como no lograba nada trato de separarlos-¡Quietos! _¡Auch!_ -Grito cuando recibió justo en cada una de sus mejillas un puño del conejo y uno de la marioneta respectivamente antes de caer adolorido al suelo.

-¡Arti!-Gritaron los dos.

-Descuiden, estoy bien-Dijo incorporándose, pero entonces sintió un peso en su boca, por lo que la abrió levemente y cayeron un par de dientes.

-¡Fue su culpa!-Dijeron los dos peleoneros señalando al contrario.

-Nah, descuiden-Dijo el castaño sonriéndoles con su ahora chimuela boca-A nosotros los Cegadores nos crecen muy rápido los dientes, incluso a los de ascendencia humana, jejeje, pero por favor, traten de ya no pelear.

Y el viaje prosiguió, Arturo iba en la cabeza mientras la marioneta y el conejo lo seguían, dirigiéndose miradas de odio y lanzándose uno que otro golpe silencioso, se sacaban la lengua y se hacían señas obscenas, quien los viera diría que se comportaban como un par de niños, pero un día...

-Oh, miren que conveniente-Exclamo Arturo viendo al cielo, entonces sonó un extraño silbato y sus dos acompañantes cayeron del susto al ver a un pterodáctilo aterrizar frente a ellos.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-Gritaron los dos.

-Un pterodáctilo, obvio-Dijo el castaño como si nada-Recuerden que este es el mundo de los muertos, los dinosaurios son comunes aquí-Entonces se acercó al pterodáctilo e hizo una reverencia, las dos almas mal transmigradas se sorprendieron al ver que cuando el pterodáctilo correspondió la reverencia, un chico de pelo negro, de una estatura de 1´83, ojos marrones, con gafas y ropa negra bajo del pterodáctilo.

-¿Lucas?-Pregunto el castaño empezando a reconocer al chico-¡LUCAS!

-Oh, eres tu Arturo, que te trae por aquí.

Y el castaño le explico todo al azabache.

-Ya veo, ¿Y quieres que te lleve en mi pterodáctilo?

-Sí, aunque sea un par de regiones, para acelerar la cosa.

-Ok, pero no será barato.

-Descuida, mis superiores correrán con los gastos.

Entonces los 3 subieron al pterodáctilo y terminaron la zona del bosque y pasaron una zona desértica, pero al llegar a la zona selvática.

-Oigan, ¿Y mi chocolate?-Pregunto la marioneta buscando entre sus cosas.

-Oh, ¿Era tuyo?-Dijo burlonamente Springtrap-Lo siento, no lo sabía, tal vez si alguno de tus mocosos estuviera aquí me lo habría dicho, pero oh sorpresa, los mate-Remato sonriendo victorioso.

-¡AHORA VERAS!-Dijo lanzándose sobre el conejo.

-No peleen mientras volamos-Dijo Lucas tratando de tranquilizar al prehistórico animal-¡Arturo! ¡Has algo!

-¡Chicos! ¡En qué quedamos!-Como no le hacían caso trato de intervenir-¡Quietos! ¡Quietos! ¡Quie...! ¡AAAAHHHHHHRRRGGG!-Entre los empujones los dos empujaron a Arturo fuera del pterodáctilo, por lo que se precipito a Tierra.

El pterodáctilo descendió rápido intentando atrapar a Arturo, pero a pesar de que llego al piso antes que el castaño, algo detuvo antes su caída, cayo de entrepierna en la rama de un árbol... El pobre de Arturo soltó el mayor grito de dolor de la historia en la historia del otro mundo, Lucas decidió que no quería involucrarse más en el asunto por lo que los dejo de nuevo en el camino.

-Arti, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto algo tímida la marioneta.

-Si-Dijo con un tono que revelaba lo contrario-Esto para nosotros no es nada.

Después de caminar un rato encontraron otro vehículo.

-Miren, un elefante, sin dudas mucho más seguro que un pterodáctilo-Rio nervioso el castaño, llamo la atención del domador y también lo reconoció-¡Jack!

-¿Arturo?

Y lo mismo paso, Arturo le explico la situación a Jack y este accedió a llevarlos el resto de la zona selvática, pero cuando casi llegaban al borde, la marioneta y el conejo empezaron otra pelea cuando en un desnivel el elefante se tambaleo un poco haciendo que la marioneta cayera sobre el conejo.

-Quítate de encima, gorda-Dijo el conejo dorado empujando a la marioneta.

-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE BASTARDO?!-Dijo la marioneta.

-Gorda, gorda.

-¡AHORA VERAS!

-A darle que es mole de olla.

-¡Oigan! ¡No peleen en mi elefante!... ¡Arti contrólalos!

-Noooo...

-Que lo hagas.

-Esta bueno...-Dijo resignado antes de acercarse a los dos tratando de mantener su distancia-Chicos... Chicos... ¡Chicos!-Pero por un paso en falso resbalo del elefante al suelo y por si eso fuera poco, el elefante lo piso… Y si eso fuera poco, el elefante pensó que había pisado algo... Por lo que empezó a arrastrar la pata para quitarse a Arturo de esta como si fuera un chicle-¡AAAAHHHHH!... ¡AAAAHHHHH!... ¡AAAAHHHHH!... ¡AAAAHHHHH!...

Jack no quiso hacerse responsable de eso, por lo que los dejo en el pueblo anterior a la salida de la zona tropical, una vez ahí los dos peleoneros tuvieron que ayudar al castaño a caminar hasta la torre de comunicación, un lugar que había en cada pueblo, para que las personas y cegadores se comunicaran con personas y cegadores de otros pueblos.

-Aquí está bien-Dijo Arturo en la puerta de la torre-Siéntense ahí, mientras reporto mis avances... ¡Y NO HAGAN NADA!

-Si-Dijo la marioneta apenada-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir solo?

-Si-Dijo un poco molesto.

Una vez dentro, se acomodó al centro del cilindro y pidió la conexión con su cuartel, entonces en la parte superior apareció la imagen de un chico con lentes de sol en un escritorio viendo unos papeles.

-¡Kevin!-Grito llamando la atención del chico.

-¡Arti! ¡¿QUÉ TAL TODO?!

-Oh, muy bien, salvo que estos dos gringos van a... ¡MATARME!

Entonces le conto todos los problemas que le han dado hasta ahora ese par, tanto los que se vieron como los que no (Solo para aclarar, solo les mostré las 3 más leves)

-Ya veo.

-Kevin, como secretario general, ¿No podrías persuadir al consejo de que asignen a alguien más calificado?

-No creo, Arti, pero veo que estas algo adelantado, así que te diré una posible solución.

Entonces le dio a su amigo un plan simple, pero eficaz.

-No creo ser capaz de hacerles eso-Dijo el castaño-Pero tal vez lo haga si vuelven a pelear.

-Bueno, allá tú, salúdame a Miko, adiós.

-Adiós-Y la comunicación termino, entonces salió de la torre y vio a una conglomeración de personas reunidas, se acercó y noto que gritaban "Pelea, Pelea, Pelea, Pelea" una y otra vez, se acercó más y vio a la marioneta sobre el conejo jalándole las orejas mientras este le tiraba del cabello, por lo que se acercó y tosió un poco para llamar su atención.

-¡Arti!-Gritaron los dos antes de incorporarse-¡Él/Ella empezó!

El castaño solo tenía una sonrisa mal disimulada en la cara.

-Vengan conmigo-Fue lo único que dijo antes de voltearse y seguir su camino.

-Pero...

-¡QUE VENGAN!-Dijo de una manera tan autoritaria que la marioneta y el conejo lo siguieron en silencio y sin rechistar.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un edificio algo alto, entraron y Arturo hablo con el recepcionista, entonces subieron unas escaleras hasta el piso más alto y entraron en una habitación.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Arti?-Pregunto la marioneta.

-Vean por el balcón-Dijo el castaño señalando al balcón del cuarto, los dos aludidos hicieron un gesto de sorpresa al ver que estaban frente a la playa viendo una increíble vista del mar, además se veían piscinas, canchas de voleibol, tenis y demás-Les presento el mejor hotel 5 estrellas del otro mundo en la zona de México.

-Increíble-Fue lo único que dijeron los dos.

-Sí, y miren esto-Dijo el castaño presionando un botón activando un sistema que sello el balcón con un vidrio polarizado.

-Wow-Expresaron los dos.

-Y ahora, les dejare esto-Dijo poniendo una bolsa de dormir en el balcón-Y los dejare a solas-Dijo cerrando el balcón con llave.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron los 2 corriendo a la puerta de cristal-¡Ábrenos!

-No-Dijo tajante el castaño abriendo una pequeña ventanilla-No pienso seguir viajando con ustedes peleando y dándome de golpes y tirándome de cada vehículo que usemos, por lo que no seguiremos con este viaje hasta que hagan las pases.

-¡Pero...!-Empezaron los 2.

-Pero nada, se bien el motivo de su odio mutuo, y lo respeto, pero lo que no respeto es el que se la pasen lastimándome por sus peleas, por lo que no saldrán de ahí hasta que hagan las pases, después nos iremos, descuiden el balcón cuenta con baño propio y les daré comida a ambos... Y ahora si me disculpan, estaré un rato en el yacusi-Dijo volteándose-Oh, y unas cuantas cosas más, esta es una Suit presidencial, por lo que sus vidrios están muy reforzados, así que no se molesten en intentar romperlos, tampoco griten por ayuda, ya que no los escucharán y solo perderán el aliento... Y, por último, ni intenten fingir que hicieron las pases, ya que un Cegador sabe cuándo intentan engañarlo-Dijo antes de volver a tratar de retirarse.

-¡Espera!-Lo detuvo Springtrap-¡SOLO DEJASTE UNA BOLSA DE DORMIR!

-Lo sé-Dijo el castaño sin detenerse-Es para que aprendan a compartir-Y se fue.

Los dos se pusieron rojos por lo último que dijo el castaño, entonces se dirigieron la mirada y voltearon molestos en dirección opuesta, rápidamente se "dividieron el territorio" por lo que se pasaron el resto del día en partes opuestas del balcón contemplando el paisaje y de vez en cuando dirigiéndose miradas de odio. Cuando cayó la noche Arturo fue a evaluar su progreso mientras les llevaba su cena.

-Chicos, hay Atole, Churros y Tacos para cenar-(Joder, ya me dio hambre XD) Dijo alegre el castaño entrando en la habitación-¿Aún nada?-Dijo decepcionado al ver a la marioneta y al conejo sentados en partes opuestas del balcón-Ya veo... Tomen-Dijo antes de pasar por la ventanilla los alimentos de ambos, la cosa es que los tacos y churros venían en bandejas, por lo que cuando los dos se acercaron a tomar alimento, empezaron de nueva cuenta una pelea, al final terminaron aplastando sus alimentos en la riña, por lo que tuvieron que comerlos de esa forma, posteriormente tuvieron una riña por ver quien se bañaría primero, la cual gano la marioneta, pero después de que el conejo se bañara, noto que la marioneta aprovecho eso para quedarse con la bolsa, por lo que estuvo a punto de volverse a pelear cuando una chancla le dio en la cabeza.

-¡DEJEN DORMIR!-Se oyó al castaño desde la habitación.

-¡Pero aprovecho el que me bañara para quedarse con la bolsa!-Ante esto el castaño irritado entro y saco a la marioneta de la bolsa y se la llevo a dentro de la habitación-Dije que la compartieran, ahora duerman los dos en el suelo, buenas noches-Dijo cerrando la ventanilla y acostándose en la cama matrimonial, quedando dormido al instante, la marioneta y el conejo se la pasaron replicando hasta que el cansancio los mando al mundo de los sueños,

 **Al día siguiente**

-¿Aun nada?-Pregunto el chico en el desayuno, viendo que los dos del balcón comían viéndose molestos el uno al otro desde partes opuestas del balcón-Bueno, chicos, iré a la playa-Dijo el chico antes de salir de la habitación.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho para el conejo y la marioneta una vez el castaño se fue, pero el castaño al menos se pudo relajar un día en la playa, hasta que en la tarde se puso a nadar en el mar.

-Me pregunto qué tal irán esos dos-Se dijo el castaño recostado en el agua viendo al cielo-Espero que hagan las pases rápido-Entonces sintió algo rosando su espalda-¿Eh?-Y entonces un Megalodon (Tiburón prehistórico parecido al tiburón blanco pero como 30 veces más grande) salió del agua tratando de comer a Arturo, pero este uso su guadaña para mantener abierta la boca del tiburón.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-Grito al darse cuenta de que su guadaña se quedó atascada en la boca de la bestia-¡No se queden ahí y ayúdenme!-Grito a los demás bañistas.

-¡Miren! ¡Ese cegador está enfrentado a un tiburón gigante!

-¡Qué valor!

-¡Dije ayúdenme! ¡No apóyenme!

Y en vez de ayudarle, todos solo se la pasaron aplaudiendo los forcejeos de supervivencia del chico mientras este combatía contra el tiburón que se agitaba violentamente de un lado a otro, se sumergía hasta el fondo y otras cosas. Cuando todo termino, el tiburón murió de cansancio y todos los bañistas sacaron a Arturo del agua para cargarlo en hombros y vitorear su nombre.

-¡Arturo! ¡Arturo! ¡Arturo! ¡Arturo!

-No fue nada chicos, solo hice mi deber como protector de este mundo-Dijo sonrojado por las ovaciones, hasta que alguien grito a lo lejos.

-¡Oigan! ¡Michael Jackson está bailando Thriller en la plaza central!

Entonces los bañistas tiraron a Arturo al suelo y fueron corriendo a la plaza central, pero por si eso fuera poco la estampida de personas paso sobre Arturo como si no estuviera ahí.

Por la cabeza de Arturo todo pasaba en cámara lenta mientras escuchaba el tema "It`s a wonderfull world" de Alex Lois Armstrong.

Ya en la noche un Arturo lleno de marcas de mordidas y pisadas, llego caminando torpemente a su habitación, antes de desplomarse al suelo.

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo el conejo y la marioneta desde el balcón.

-Larga historia-Dijo desde el suelo-¿Aun no hacen las pases?-Pregunto, ante esto los dos aludidos cruzaron miradas e inmediatamente desviaron sus miradas molestos-Veo que no...-Dijo con pesar.

Ya en la noche, el castaño espero a que la marioneta y el conejo estuvieran profundamente dormidos y los puso uno al lado del otro, con el suficiente espacio para que él se recostara en medio.

- _"No debería hacer esto, pero si no lo hago, esto tardara siglos"_ -Pensó recostándose entre los dos (¡Trio confirmado!... Ok no XD) y poniendo sus manos en las frentes de los dos y empezó a concentrarse, entonces las zonas que hacían contacto brillaron levemente- _"Ya está, ahora que comience el show"_

 **Sueño de María**

Esta acababa de despertar en una casa que no reconocía, se levantó y vio a un adolescente, un niño y una niña en la mesa.

-¡Papa!-Dijeron los 3 saludándola… Un momento... ¿Le acababan de decir "Papa"?

-Hola mis queridos campeones-Fue lo que oyó salir de su boca, lo más sorprendente era que su voz sonaba muy diferente, entonces se acercó a estos y les acaricio las cabezas mientras saludaba a cada uno-¡Patricia!, ¿Cómo está mi bella princesa? ¡Brad mi buen hombre de la casa! ¿Qué tal todo campeón? ¡Vinny! ¿Cómo está mi pequeñín?

-¡Bien!-Respondieron los 3 sonriendo.

-Chicos, voy mi nuevo trabajo, pórtense bien y puede que les traiga algo-Dijo antes de irse al trabajo vigilando a los niños en la pizzería, durante su hora de descanso se la paso en la zona de premios y gano en los juegos una figurita armable de Mangle, un peluche de Fredbear y uno de Spring Bonnie, al terminar su turno los llevo a casa y se los dio a sus "hijos", el muñeco de Mangle para Patricia, el peluche de Fredbear para Vinny y el muñeco de Spring Bonnie para Brad.

-Gracias papa-Dijeron los dos más pequeños alegres abrazándolo y el adolescente sonriendo.

Los dos más pequeños empezaron a jugar corriendo por toda la casa, el adolescente se sentó en el sofá contemplando a la conejita.

-Ven Brad-Dijeron los dos hermanos acercándose a su hermano mayor.

-No se chicos, ya estoy grande para corretear por la casa.

-Por favor.

-No-Entonces los niños se fueron desanimados-Oigan, pero creo que Spring Bonnie quiere atrapar a Fredbear y a Mangle-Dijo empezando a perseguir a los dos niños con coneja en mano mientras los otros dos corrían y reían.

María sonrió ante la escena familiar, no sabía quiénes eran esos tres, pero les había cogido cariño rápidamente.

Entonces se oyó un ruido de algo rompiéndose fue a ver y vio a la coneja en el suelo, algo rota.

-Lo siento Brad, no fue mi intención-Decía el niño más pequeño mientras el adolescente solo veía al muñeco quebrado sin decir una palabra.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Pregunto la mujer.

-Vinny empujo la pierna de Brad y se le cayó su nuevo muñeco.

-Esto… Brad… Campeón… Esto… Si quieres luego puedo conseguirte otra cosa.

El adolescente solo fue a su habitación sin decir nada. Entonces la mujer se acercó al muñeco y lo levanto del suelo.

-¿Y ahora que haremos con esto?

-Yo sé-Dijo la niña tomando al conejo y sentándolo en una silla al final del pasillo-¿Qué tal?

-Se ve algo tétrico-Dijeron los otros dos.

-Hay ustedes que van a saber-Dijo la niña.

Tiempo después el jefe le pidió que se deshiciera de unos viejos trajes de animatrónico. Por lo que decidió conservarlos, Vinny accedió a guardarlos en su habitación, Brad tomo la máscara de Foxy del traje y decidió conservarla.

Luego la mujer realizo los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Vinny, desde reservar de forma privada una zona de mesas hasta convencer al jefe de usar esa semana a los personajes clásicos, debido al gusto que Vinny tenía por Fredbear y Spring Bonnie. Entonces llego el día, salió un momento para ir por el pastel y cuando regreso vio anonadada al pequeño niño aplastado por la mandíbula de Fredbear.

-¡Vinny!-Dijo acercándose al niño tomando una palanca para abrir la mandíbula del oso-¡Hijo! ¡Una ambulancia! ¡Traigan una ambulancia!

Cuando llego la ambulancia esta se llevó al pequeño, iba a ir, pero su jefe le dijo que debía terminar su turno, por lo que se tuvo que quedar, mientras Brad y Patricia acompañaron a su pequeño hermano al hospital.

La mujer estaba nerviosa, ese pequeño, inocente y adorable niño había sido severamente lastimado sin razón, entonces noto algo, el oso era muy alto, Vinny no pudo meter a propósito su cabeza, fue con su compañero, un chico peli naranja con lentes y le pidió explicaciones.

-No sé qué fue exactamente lo que paso-Respondió nervioso el guardia peli naranja-Pero un testigo me dijo que unos chicos con máscaras de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Foxy metieron a Vinny en la boca del oso.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, rápidamente fue al cuarto de Partes y Servicios y tomo uno de los trajes de Fredbear y recorrió toda la pizzería con una sola cosa en la mente "Venganza", solo un grupo de niños tenían las máscaras de los personajes indicados, ya que el resto, o no tenia o tenia mascaras de los Toy que eran la moda en ese entonces, por lo que haciéndose pasar por Fredbear, los convenció de acompañarla al cuarto de Partes y Servicios, sin darse cuenta que un 5to niño los seguía, cuando estos entraron cerró la puerta con llave, salió del traje y con cuchillo en mano y los acabo, cuando termino decidió salir de ahí, pero al abrir la puerta noto que un niño con una máscara de Fredbear estaba ahí.

-Oiga, ¿Y mis amigos?

-No es mi asunto niño-Dijo tajante pero el niño paso entre sus piernas entrando en la habitación.

-¡CHICOS!-Grito el niño al ver a sus amigos muertos en el piso, pero rápidamente recibió el cuchillo en la nuca.

-Lo siento pequeño, sabias demasiado-Dijo antes de retirarse y subir a su coche, entonces vio a una mujer llorando frente a la pizzería, no sabía por qué, pero le preocupaba esto, por lo que se acercó-Disculpe señora, ¿Le pasa algo?

-No encuentro a mi hijo y vi a unos niños muertos, por favor ayúdeme y llamé a la policía.

-Venga conmigo-Dijo antes de subirla al coche-Dígame, ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

-No, hubo un gran alboroto por lo del niño en la fiesta privada y perdí a mi hijo de vista después de que Fredbear evacuara a unos niños.

-Ya veo-Dijo antes de tomar a la mujer del cuello y empezara a acabar con el aire de esta, entre el forcejeo la luz ilumino el rostro de la mujer y se vio a sí misma, quiso dejar el agarre, pero finalmente noto que su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, entonces su yo frente a ella se desvaneció totalmente, entonces su cuerpo se vio en el espejo retrovisor y finalmente vio que estaba atrapada dentro de Vincent, ahora entendía todo, estaba viendo los recuerdos de Vincent, ahora todo tenía sentido, el por qué los mato a los 6, entonces sintió lastima por el tipo, y más al ver que no eran tan diferentes después de todo... Pero lo que paso a continuación no se lo esperaba, apenas los ojos del morado se encontraron con su reflejo, el ceño fruncido del mismo se desvaneció-¿Qué he hecho?-Decía horrorizado-¿Qué he hecho?-Entonces se dejó caer en el volante llorando-¿Qué he hecho?-Después pudo ver que caída la noche, vio como Vincent tomo los cuerpos de ella y los niños y los llevo a lo profundo del bosque, los enterró y los velo toda la noche-Lo siento-Decía una y otra vez tirado en el suelo llorando-En verdad lo siento.

Después vio el funeral de Vinny, todos lo estaban velando normalmente hasta que Brad perdió el control, gritando que Vinny no podía estar muerto y junto con Patricia robaron la furgoneta fúnebre con todo y el cuerpo del pequeño. Vincent trato de alcanzarlos en su auto, pero en medio de la persecución, la furgoneta cayó por un precipicio y exploto.

Por último, se vio en una casa deplorable, que se veía que no había sido limpiada en años, sentada en el cuerpo de Vincent viendo la tele, entonces le llego una carta informándole que habían encontrado muertos a Scott y a Mike en la ahora cerrada pizzería, pudo sentir la gran ira que emanaba Vincent en ese momento, vio como este tomo su uniforme morado y se dirigió a la pizzería, vio desde el punto de vista del morado como este destruyo a los animatrónicos y como los fantasmas de estos lo persiguieron hasta que entro al traje de Springtrap y sintió el dolor de los resortes en su cuerpo.

 **Sueño de Vincent**

Estaba en un cuarto de hospital todo estaba blanco, entonces vio que entraban un montón de doctores.

-Aquí está su bebe-Dijo un doctor poniendo a un pequeño bebe en sus brazos.

- _"¿Mi bebe?"_ -Pensó extrañado Vincent pero al ver al pequeño bebe rubio no pudo evitar sentirse maravillado ante tan tierna creatura.

-Te llamare Lance-Dijo su boca con una voz completamente femenina, entonces se notó a si mismo dentro de un cuerpo femenino al notar un largo cabello negro y unos senos de los cuales él bebe estaba amamantando.

Entonces se vio en una casa ya con él bebe siendo un niño, entonces alguien toco la puerta y vio a un policía que la veía seriamente.

-Señora Glover.

-¿Si?

-Lamento informarle que su marido murió en un tiroteo en la zona comercial.

No sabía por qué, pero entonces sintió un enorme dolor en el corazón, después de que el policía se fuera, se acercó al niño rubio y lo abrazo.

-¿Y papa?-Pregunto el niño.

-Tu padre no va a volver-Dijo entre sollozos mientras el niño lo abrazaba y empezaba a llorar con él.

Entonces se vio en la pizzería y vio como una ambulancia llegaba entonces los trabajadores y animatrónicos dijeron que había pasado un incidente, por lo que los llevaron a una de las zonas de seguridad, entonces un Fredbear se acercó a unos niños y estos lo siguieron, Lance decidió seguirlos, trato de seguirlo, pero entonces los trabajadores pidieron que abrieran espacio y los paramédicos se llevaron en una camilla a un niño con la cabeza aplastada, con los que parecían ser sus hermanos a su lado, se horrorizo por la escena y se decidió a buscar a su hijo, lo busco por todos lados y cuando ya había buscado en todos lados vio que la puerta del cuarto de Partes y Servicios estaba abierta, por curiosidad se asomó y vio con horror los cuerpos ensangrentados de cinco niños tirados en el suelo, salió corriendo de ahí lleno de pánico, había un gran alboroto en la pizzería y por más que gritara, nadie le hacía caso, entonces llego a la salida y se puso a llorar sin saber qué hacer, entonces un auto se detuvo a su lado y un hombre que no logro ver con precisión bajo de este.

-Disculpe señora, ¿Le pasa algo?-Dijo el tipo que bajo del coche.

-No encuentro a mi hijo y vi a unos niños muertos, por favor ayúdeme y llamé a la policía.

-Venga conmigo-Dijo antes de subir al coche-Dígame, ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

-No, hubo un gran alboroto por lo del niño en la fiesta privada y perdí a mi hijo de vista después de que Fredbear evacuara a unos niños.

-Ya veo-Entonces el hombre se abalanzo contra su cuello, el lucho para obtener un poco de aire, salir de ahí y pedir ayuda, pero el tipo tenía mucha fuerza, entonces la luz ilumino la cara del tipo y se vio a si mismo giro los ojos a un espejo que había en la guantera y sorprendido al ver que este reflejaba el rostro aterrado de la mujer azabache, entonces todo se desvaneció...

Despertó en la oscuridad, se levantó y noto encima de él lo que parecía ser una tapa, por lo que la alzo y se vio de nuevo dentro de la pizzería, se vio las manos y vio que estos eran los brazos de la marioneta Puppet, entonces recordó a los niños y se dirigió inmediatamente al área de Partes y Servicios.

-Pobrecitos-Decía viendo la escena, se acercó y vio a Lance entre los cadáveres, quería llorar, pero no podía por su cuerpo animatrónico, por lo que lo tomo en brazos y entonces cinco luces aparecieron frente a él, en una loca corazonada se acercó a los destrozados animatrónicos Old y vio como estas luces entraban en su interior entonces oyó un ruido a lo lejos por lo que despertó a Freddy y juntos fueron a ver qué pasaba, encontrando al guardia que los mato, su yo verdadero, Freddy se lanzó contra este, pero este se recuperó de la impresión y sometió al oso, entonces se acercó a él y lo metió en la caja, activo la música y solo pudo asomarse para ver como sacaba los cuerpos del lugar.

Entonces Vincent pudo sentir la gran ira y odio de María en su interior y pudo ver como ella y los niños atraparon a los distintos guardias, Jeremy, Fritz, Mike y Scott, entre muchos otros y los metían en los trajes animatrónicos.

...

De regreso a la realidad los dos despertaron llorando debido a los sentimientos encontrados que acababan de tener.

-Es doloroso ver el dolor del otro, ¿Verdad?-Dijo el castaño sentado entre ambos con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Arti?-Dijeron los 2-¿Qué hiciste?

-Les mostré las memorias del otro, eso es lo que paso tal cual fue, aunque yo mismo decidí evitar que notaran que eran el otro hasta el único momento donde ustedes dos se conocieron en vida-Dijo serenamente-No debería haberlo hecho, pero no los estaré esperando toda la eternidad...-Dijo antes de suspirar para continuar-Y ahora que han visto el punto de vista del otro, ¿Qué piensan el uno del otro?

Los dos se miraron sin decir una palabra, ya no había en sus miradas el odio que se dirigieron todo este tiempo, más bien era una mirada que expresaba culpa.

-Ya veo, supongo que necesitan tiempo a solas, nos vemos luego-Dijo dejándoles el plato de desayuno y la bolsa de dormir antes de irse.

Los dos se quedaron viendo un buen rato en silencio, pasaron algunas horas hasta que la mujer marioneta decidió hablar.

-Lo siento-Dijo sin más bajando la mirada.

-No-Contesto el conejo dorado-Yo me dejé llevar por mis emociones y no pensé lógicamente... Soy yo el que lo siente.

Pasaron un rato más en silencio hasta que la marioneta decidió romperlo nuevamente.

-Jejejeje, es irónico.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Unos niños mataron a tu hijo y te volviste asesino de niños, un guardia mato a mi hijo y me volví asesina de guardias.

-Jejeje, si... Supongo que al final... Los dos terminamos siendo muy parecidos...

-Si...

-Y eso que los acantilados no están vivos, que, si no, me hubiera vuelto asesino de acantilados por lo de Brad y Patricia-Dijo el conejo sorprendido de que al fin tuviera el humor de hacer una broma después de tantos años… Aunque fuera tan mala como las de Mike.

-Sí, jeje-Dijo la marioneta sonriéndole.

-Vinny siempre será el niño más tierno para mí, pero debo admitir que Lance tiene lo suyo.

-Gracias, y debo admitir que tuviste unos grandiosos hijos, me hubiera encantado conocerlos.

-Tal vez lo hagas, si tenemos suerte, digo, esto es el otro mundo, tal vez ellos estén en nuestra zona.

-Si-Dijo la marioneta sonriendo, pero entonces se entristeció.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo el conejo mientras empezaba a preocuparse.

-¿Y si Lance y los demás fueron al infierno por todos los guardias que matamos?-Dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo, ante esto el conejo se acercó a ella y delicadamente le limpio una lagrima con su dedo.

-No llores-Dijo con una sonrisa cálida-Estoy seguro de que vinieron aquí, ya que cuando me mataron fueron arriba, no abajo, y aunque no lo hubieran hecho, juro que hare hasta lo imposible por que te reúnas con ellos.

-Gra... Gracias Vincent...-Dijo sonrojada, aunque los hoyuelos de sus mejillas lo tapaban.

-Sabes, te ves linda cuando sonríes.

Y así se la pasaron todo el día, hablando de sus hijos, bromeando y riendo. Hasta que llego la noche y el castaño entro lentamente y completamente rojo.

-¡Arti!, ¿Qué te paso?-Preguntaron preocupados los dos.

-Bien, me desvele toda la noche para conectar sus mentes, por lo que me quede dormido en la playa... Y me queme.

- _Auch_...

Después de una noche de recuperación, Arti les pregunto qué tal habían pasado las cosas, se impresiono de lo rápido que se hicieron amigos, pero le alegro, por lo que les dijo que para celebrar los llevaría a las aguas termales.

- _Aaaahhhh…_ Esto es vida-Decía Arturo relajándose.

-Si… Aunque este muerto jejeje…-Contesto Springtrap.

-Si… Se siente bien relajarse un poco después de tantas cosas.

-Y que lo digas.

Lo que Arturo no sabía es que eran baños mixtos.

-Hola chicos-Dijo María entrando cubierta con una toalla.

-Hola María-Saludo Sprintrap como si nada.

-¡MARÍA!-Se sorprendió Arturo-¿Qué? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Chicos, ya les tengo confianza, además me sentía muy sola-Dijo antes de tirar la toalla y meterse al agua… Sus blancos senos se podían ver completamente.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!-Dijo Arturo mientras su nariz se volvía una fuente de sangre.

-Tal vez me pase un poco-Decía María poniendo un pañuelo húmedo en la frente de Arturo que estaba en la cama.

-Acabo de ver por qué este lugar es el paraíso…-Dijo el castaño medio aturdido, pero antes de que la mujer pudiera darle un buen escarmiento, el conejo le dio un buen golpe en la cara.

Por eso y la falta de sangre, tuvieron que esperar un día más para que se recuperara para poder continuar con el viaje…

Unos días después pasaron por un campo de flores, ya se acercaba la noche, por lo que decidieron darse un descanso, Arturo se ofreció a cocinar, por lo que María y Vincent se adentraron entre las flores.

-Qué bonita-Decía la mujer marioneta contemplando una flor de un hermoso color azul.

-A Patricia le gustaría estar aquí-Exclamo Vincent a su lado.

Entonces los dos se quedaron viendo.

-¿Sabes dónde iría bien esta flor?-Dijo Vincent levemente sonrojado tomando la flor que corto la azabache-Aquí-Dijo poniéndola en su oreja.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Hermosa-Entonces los dos se acercaron lentamente, hipnotizados al ver el reflejo del atardecer en los ojos del otro, pero a penas sus labios hicieron contacto, se separaron bruscamente sonrojados y apenados.

-L-Lo siento… Yo…-Empezó el conejo.

-Per-Perdón… Fue mi culpa-Dijo la marioneta antes de irse, Vincent solo se quedó ahí, preguntándose que fue eso, mientras lagrimas amargas recorrían por sus mejillas.

Por su parte la marioneta se alegó lo más que pudo antes de comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto el castaño llegando al lado de la marioneta.

-¡Arti!-Dijo abrazando al chico-¡¿Qué he hecho?!

-¿Pues qué paso?-Pregunto confundido pero preocupado.

-¡Acabo de besar a Vincent!

-¿Y?-Ante esto recibió un golpe de la marioneta que volvió a abrazarlo.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE "Y"?! ¡ES UN ASESINO! ¡EL ASESINO DE MI HIJO Y SUS AMIGOS! ¡Y MI ASESINO! ¡¿CÓMO LO PUDE BESAR?!

-Supongo que es mi culpa, al unir sus mentes crearon gran empatía por el otro y crearon un fuerte lazo entre ustedes, pero es la primera vez que oigo que algo así llega al nivel de enamoramiento.

-¡¿Pero porque con él?!

-Ustedes han sufrido mucho y cosas muy similares, por lo que podría decirse que son "La pareja ideal" o la "OTP", por decirlo de una manera.

-¡PERO ES MI ASESINO!

-Y tú el de sus amigos y hermano, junto con los niños, además, eso quedo en el pasado, creo que sería perfecto si ambos se dan, otra oportunidad-La marioneta solo se quedó callada-Bueno, supongo que necesitas pensarlo, nos vemos en un momento.

El castaño fue con el conejo, este lloraba en silencio (Por que se aguanta como los machos… ok no XD) viendo la luna que ya empezaba a alzarse en el firmamento.

-¿Qué tal?-Pregunto alegre el castaño.

-Déjame solo-Dijo tajante el dorado.

-Bueno…-Dijo antes de girarse.

-Espera… ¿Has besado alguna vez a una mujer con la que no te deberías besar?-Ante la pregunta el castaño se sentó a su lado.

-No, de hecho, en más de 200 años de edad no he besado a una mujer, pero se una que otra cosa sobre el amor, gracias a series de anime, libros y fanfictions, por lo que te puedo decir, que el amor no tiene ni edad, ni género, ni prejuicios…

-Pero la mate, a ella, a su hijo y otros 4 niños, además de que ellos mataron a mis amigos y a mi hermano.

-En el mundo de los vivos, pero aquí es un nuevo comienzo, Vincent, tal vez deberían darse una oportunidad de conocerse mejor, no sé, solo digo, piénsalo-Dijo antes de retirarse.

-Je, es joven, no sabe de lo que… Espera… ¡¿DIJO QUE TENÍA MÁS DE 200 AÑOS?!

Un par de semanas después llegaron al muro fronterizo, al verlo a lo lejos, Arturo frunció el ceño y gruño por lo bajo.

-¿Pasa algo Arti?-Preguntaron los dos a su lado.

-Chicos, cuando nos separemos, prométanme algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nunca discriminen ni menos precien ni juzguen a los inmigrantes que vayan a su país, sin importar raza, sexo o país, por favor…

-Si-Prometieron entendiendo los sentimientos del castaño.

-¿Nos dejaran pasar?

-Descuiden, el portero es mi mejor amigo, les caerá bien, así que no hay problema alguno.

Entonces estos se acercaron al muro, donde había una puerta vigilada por un chico alto, robusto y moreno.

-¡Miko! ¡Hola!-Saludo alegremente al chico que lo vio molesto.

-Maldito embustero, doble cara, canalla infeliz, desgraciado, me sorprende que tengas el valor de mostrar tu cara por aquí y ante mi… ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que me hiciste?

-¿Yo?-Pregunto extrañado el castaño señalándose a sí mismo.

-Grrrr…-Gruño el moreno-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-Y entonces empezó a reír-¡Debiste a ver visto tu cara Arti!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Rio el castaño alegre-Esta vez sí que me engañaste.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es la ocasión número 1000 que caes!... ¡Tengo la cuenta!-Dijo sacando un mini pizarrón y poniendo _"Miko 1000, Arti: 0"_

-¡OYE! ¡YO TENÍA 99 AL IGUAL QUE TÚ!

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

-Además, tienes desatadas las agujetas.

-Oh, gracias…-Dijo antes de bajar la mirada, viendo que tenía puestas unas sandalias-¡Arti!

-Caíste.

-Ok… Acepto la doble derrota-Dijo cambiando el letrero por _"Miko 100, Arti: 101"_ -¿Y que trae a mi mejor amigo a estos lares?

-Estos 2-Dijo señalando con la cabeza a sus acompañantes.

Después de explicarle todo y mostrarle su carta este los dejo pasar.

Su viaje aun no terminaba, tenían que ir a la zona correspondiente a su ciudad de origen. La marioneta y el conejo se veían de vez en cuando, pero se volteaban inmediatamente, completamente sonrojados, ya en uno de los puntos cercanos a la ciudad donde murieron, pasaron por un lago, entre los tres se decidieron a nadar un rato, por lo que se divirtieron como nunca lo hicieron, un rato después, pescaron algunos peces y María se ofreció a cocinarlos, Arturo por su parte, fue al pueblo que acababan de pasar para obtener algunos vegetales para acompañar el pescado.

-Ya es algo tarde-Comento el conejo al ver que ya estaba anochecido.

-Sí, solo espero que no le pasara algo a Arti…-Externo la marioneta preocupada mientras empezaba a encender la fogata.

-Sí, es un buen chico…-Entonces vio que la marioneta tenía dificultades para encender el fuego-Déjame ayudarte…-Y entre los dos lograron encender la fogata-Ya está-Dijo satisfecho, en eso ambos se vieron el uno al otro.

-Vincent, sobre lo del otro día en el campo de flores, yo…

-Tranquila, no tienes que decir nada, fue mi culpa…-Dijo desviando la mirada.

-No es eso Vincent, yo…

-¡NO DIGAS LO QUE CREO QUE VAS A DECIR! ¡POR FAVOR NO DIGAS QUE ME AMAS! ¡A UN MONSTRUO COMO YO!

-Vincent…-Dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla-Debo admitir que creía que eras un monstruo, pero después de saber la verdad, sé que te juzgue mal… Además, yo también cargo con el peso de muertes inocentes.

-¡PERO TÚ LO HICISTE BUSCANDO VENGANZA!

-Al igual que tú.

-¡Pero tú estabas consiente de lo que hacías!

-En realidad eso me vuelve peor… Yo todos estos años, me deje llevar por el odio y la amargura, pero ya no quiero seguir así, Vincent, quiero que sepas que… ¡TE PERDONO Y QUIERO QUE EMPECEMOS DE NUEVO!

-María yo…-Trato de decir algo, pero la mujer marioneta se lanzó sobre él y lo beso, este término correspondiendo el beso, ya no importaba el pasado, ahora estarían así el resto de la eternidad, por lo que solo había presente y futuro, por lo que era mejor llevarse bien.

-¡MOTÓN DE COMERCIANTES RACISTAS! ¡SOLO EL ÚLTIMO ACCEDIÓ A VENDERME LAS VERDURAS! ¡Y PARA REMATAR TODOS TENÍAN VERDURAS DE IMPORTACIÓN! ¡PERO UN DÍA HABRAN DE PAGAR ESOS HIJOS DE…!-Dijo el castaño llegando, pero al ver la escena se sonrojo y agito sus brazos frente a él-¡PERDÓN! ¡NO QUERÍA INTERRUMPIR NADA!-Entonces los dos lo abrazaron.

-Gracias Arti-Dijeron los dos.

-Si no fuera por ti…-Empezó la mujer marioneta.

-Tal vez no volveríamos a sentir esta dicha-Termino el hombre conejo.

-¿De qué me perdí?-Pregunto confundido.

Posteriormente pudieron disfrutar del pescado y esta vez la mujer cocino bien los pescados del conejo, el cual dijo que era la mejor comida que había probado en su vida… Irónico si se consideraba que estaba muerto.

Entonces llegaron al pueblo que correspondía a su ciudad, los tres se detuvieron en la entrada.

-Aquí está-Dijo el castaño-Supongo que este es el adiós, chicos.

-Sí, cuídate Arti-Dijeron los dos-Y gracias por todo.

-Pero antes, tengo una sorpresa para ambos-Dijo sacando un mapa del lugar y señalando un par de puntos en este-Nosotros estamos aquí, y la localización correspondiente a la pizzería Freddy Fazbear está aquí.

-¿Y por qué nos muestras esto?-Pregunto el conejo.

-Verán, estuve investigando y supe un par de datos interesantes, resulta que todos los que han muerto en la Freddy Fazbear, tanto niños como guardias, se han reunido en esa zona y ahora despachan un local de pizzas con la misma temática y resulta que todos los niños, tanto Vinny, Lance, Brad, Patricia, Fredrick, Amy, Brian y Alex, incluso algunos guardias como Scott fueron mal transmigrados, al igual que ustedes, por lo que irónicamente ahora viven como una gran familia feliz, pero faltan dos personas por unírseles, ustedes-Dijo sonriéndoles.

-¡¿En serio?!-Pregunto la marioneta.

-Sí, de hecho, los niños adquirieron formas un tanto adolescentes, y obtuvieron partes de los animatrónicos más apegados a ellos, como Vincent, y Scott ahora tiene cabeza de teléfono, pero todos viven felices con ello.

-¡GRACIAS!-Gritaron los dos abrazándolo y dándole cada uno un beso cada una de sus mejillas-¡Nos vemos Arti!-Dijeron antes de salir corriendo.

-Nos vemos chicos-Dijo sonriendo antes de girarse para regresar a su amada Tlaxcala.

De regreso con los otros dos, estos corrieron ante la vista sorprendida de los demás habitantes hasta llegar a una construcción que decía "FREDDY FAZHUMAN PIZZA", se quedaron viendo el lugar un momento y entonces se dispusieron a entrar.

-Tú primero-Ofreció Vincent.

-No, mejor ve tú-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Bueno, mejor vamos los dos-Propuso el dorado.

-Está bien-Dijo la marioneta tomando la mano del conejo.

Entonces los dos se acercaron a la gran puerta y se dispusieron a abrirla, sonrientes, debido a que finalmente se reencontrarían con sus seres queridos.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y finalmente esta esté one-shot, en realidad tenía en mente sacar varios el día de hoy, 28 de febrero, por mi aniversario, pero solo alcance a escribir este, pero no teman, que aun sacare los One-Shots, a lo largo de este mes de Marzo, para más información hablare más al respecto en el segundo capítulo de mi noticiero (Tercero si se cuenta el boletín especial), donde también responderé comentarios a mis One-Shots, incluyendo este, por lo que espero les agrade, sin más que aclarar, nos vemos amigos, saludos :D

 **ARTURO SHINIGAMI WILL RETURNS**

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!

 **-Dimentor:** Supongo que Ultimate piensa algún día reutilizar esta versión tuya…

 **-Body Master:** Y puso este cartel como en el de las películas de Marvel al final de los créditos.

 **-Multiverso:** Me gustara ver algo como **_"MULTIVERSO WILL RETURNS"_** o mínimo **_"MUTLIVERSO PROTAGONIZARA EL PRÓXIMO ONE-SHOT"_**

 **-Arturo:** Créeme Multi, no quieres protagonizar un One-Shot de Ultimate.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡NO QUIERES!

 **-Body Master:** ¡SABEMOS LO QUE TE DECIMOS!

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Por qué siento que acabamos de realizar un Easter Egg?

 **-Los 4:** Todo es culpa de Ultimate-Dijeron agachando sus cabezas.


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
